


Ты красивый (You're handsome)

by tsKChimera



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Sex, M/M, OOC Gaara, Post-Canon, Romance, АУ, небольшой ООС, пост-канон, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsKChimera/pseuds/tsKChimera
Summary: Шинки встречает молодого Гаару.Shinki meets young Gaara.
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 9





	Ты красивый (You're handsome)

– Ты красивый. – Молодой аловолосый паренёк забрался к нему на колени, неотрывно смотря в глаза. – Почему меня к тебе так тянет?

Шинки боялся пошевелиться. Замер, натянутый, как струна, в полной уверенности, что хотя бы неосторожный вздох спугнёт это огненное наваждение с прекраснейшими очами цвета океана.  
  
– Почему? – повторил юный Гаара, игриво ведя ладонью по чёрному камзолу.  
  
Шестой казэкаге не выдержал и судорожно вздохнул, тут же сильнее распахнув глаза, впившись в образ пламенной бестии – но Пятый не исчез.  
  
Белоснежные, округлые пальцы соскользнули с ткани и мягко, но более чем ощутимо коснулись подбородка Шинки, остановившись лишь тогда, когда очертили линию плотно сжатых губ.  
  
– Не молчи. – Юный властитель Суны придвинулся ближе, заставив парня под ним жалобно выдохнуть. – Отвечай.  
  
– О–от… – Шестой замолчал в растерянности. Он не мог назвать **этого** Гаару Отцом. Они ещё не знакомы. Они даже видеться не могли и не должны были. Но вот он тут – восхитительный, великолепно слаженный, такой хрупкий и неожиданно сильный Гаара времён Четвёртой Мировой Шиноби. Ярко–рыжие, почти красные волосы ёжиком торчат во все стороны, бордовый камзол укутывает тело, поверху закрытый серым доспехом и такие соблазнительные ремни, опоясывающие тонкие, изящные ноги казэкаге… С трудом сглотнув, Шинки собрал разбегающиеся в панике мысли. – Я – Шинки. Твой…  
  
– Мой? – Гаара наклонился.  
  
Так плавно, быстро и близко, что парень под ним успел лишь икнуть от неожиданности: вся хватка, реакция нового правителя скрытой деревни Песка рассыпалась песчаным замком под напором молодой версии Отца. И Гаара почти поцеловал его – только чудом Шинки всё же увернулся.  
  
Секунды три Пятый молчал, смотря в изумрудные бездны полные замешательства – те самые, в которых через каких-то двадцать пять лет он готов будет без сожаления утонуть.  
  
– Почему ты пахнешь **мной**?  
  
Очередной растерянный вздох сорвался с губ Шестого – почему он пах ИМ, он знал. Но вот почему перед ним сейчас не тот Гаара, которого он привык видеть – нет.  
  
– Я совсем не знаю тебя, но ты кажешься мне знакомым, – продолжал паренёк, всё так же пристально изучая того, кого столь бесцеремонно оседлал. – Меня тянет к тебе. Я… – бирюзовые бездны дрогнули, озарившись пониманием, – хочу тебя.  
  
«Учитывая, из какой ситуации меня выдернуло от Отца, я почти не удивлён», – сглотнув, Шинки попытался выпрямиться. Осторожно, без резких движений – но даже так он прекрасно ощущал, что Гаара возбуждён. И это дополнительно сводило его с ума.  
  
**Этот** казэкаге был на взводе гораздо более очевидном и напористом, чем тот, с которым Шестой привык иметь дело.  
  
Такой яркий, искрящийся, энергичный – дядя Канкуро описывал его совсем не таким.  
  
«Но видел ли он его возбуждённым?» – пронеслась мысль в голове Шинки, пока он пытался осторожно ослабить их контакт.  
  
Гаара был против – он перехватил руки парня и водрузил себе на бёдра.  
  
– Почему мне так хочется быть к тебе ближе, **Шинки**?  
  
Тот содрогнулся – эта интонация, без сомнения, принадлежала Гааре.  
  
Его Гаара говорил чуть–чуть ниже, и пах чуть резче, и был немного потяжелее… и совсем (почти) не таким наглым.  
  
Но это был он – совершенно точно без сомнения – ОН.

Однако подобное было невозможным. Гендзюцу? Насколько же мощное, раз ничего не помогло.

Оставался лишь…

Мысль оборвал поцелуй – неумелый, смазанный, порывистый. Который вышиб остатки самообладания, вынуждая Шестого ответить, почти инстинктивно заключив молодую версию Отца в свои объятья.

Гаара что-то неразборчиво мыркнул, позволяя партнёру перехватить инициативу в поцелуе. Но только в нём.  
  
Стоило кончиться воздуху в лёгких, как Пятый, помедлив разве что мгновение, опрокинул Шинки на спину, безжалостно притершись к его паху своим.

– Ох…

Гаара склонился, снова прижав пальцы к губам почти-незнакомца.

– Так ты – **мой**?

Смотря в самые прекрасные очи, которые он только видел в своей жизни, Шестой понял, что в уточнении «кто именно» нет никакой необходимости.

– Полностью.

– Славно, – мягкая, довольная улыбка юного казэкаге заставила окружающий свет меркнуть. А его голос, звучащий у самого уха – всё кружиться: – Шинки…

– Шинки.

– Шинки!

Парень дёрнулся, наконец-то проснувшись.

В стороне опасно поблёскивали недовольно суженные бирюзовые глаза.

– Что тебе там снится, что ты меня так сжал?

– А? – парень несколько раз моргнул, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. Вслед за собственным стояком он ощутил и прижатое железной хваткой тело любимого. – Прости, – пробормотал он, ослабляя объятья и чуть отодвигаясь.

Гаара, впрочем, всё ещё выглядел неудовлетворённым результатом.

– Так что?

– М? – сын еле заметно тряхнул головой, по-прежнему пытаясь прийти в себя.

– Снилось?

Шестой ответил не сразу, с полминуты тщательно разглядывая лицо возлюбленного: его морщинки, растрёпанные сном, но гладко уложенные волосы, линию губ, нос… выразительные глаза. Вот это был **его Гаара**. Такой, которого он знал и бесконечно любил. Мужественный, в чудесном возрасте сорока лет.

– Ты, – нарушая долгую паузу, обронил младший.

Песчаный разочарованно вздохнул.

– Об этом я и без тебя догадался

– Молодой. Совсем. Как на фотографиях после войны.

– О-о-о, – теперь на лице Пятого проступило удивление. – Моя молодая версия тебя так возбудила?

– Ты был настойчив, – Шинки весело хмыкнул, зарывшись носом в пламенные локоны, заскользив рукой к низу живота любимого. – Очень.

– Не похоже на меня, – спокойно ответил мужчина, перехватив его ладонь. – Иди-ка ты в ванную, раз на взводе.

– В ванну? – Шинки на инерции попытался продолжить приставания, но пробить невозмутимость Песчаного, это что с кулаками на его Абсолютную Защиту кидаться.

– Да, – проигнорировав разочарованный тон молодого человека, Гаара кивком указал на нужную дверь. – А то не уснёшь.

Так и не придумав, что ответить, Шестой сел на кровати.  
Утеплённый пол встретил его стопы приятной температурой.

Бросив ещё один жалобный взгляд на Отца, Шинки не осталось ничего другого, как встать и направиться в душевую: мужчина лишь поудобнее улёгся на своей части постели и закрыл глаза.

«Прекрасен, как всегда», – с долей сожаления подумал парень, закрывая за собой дверь.

«Ты красивый».

Образ юного казэкаге, захватившего его колени, обдал Шинки новой волной возбуждения.

«Проклятье», – зажмурившись, он обхватил одной ладонью поднявшийся ствол, второй упершись в борт ванной. – « **Это ты** слишком красивый. И тогда и, тем более, **сейчас** ».

Спустя пару минут, отойдя от оргазма, прежде, чем умыться и вернуться в спальню, Шинки наконец понял, почему ему приснился такой сон.

«Ты красивый».

Именно эту фразу произнёс Гаара вчера, перед началом церемонии инаугурации.

Тон был совсем иной, да и обстановка не располагала ни к романтике, ни, тем более, к вожделению… но услышать эти слова оказалось слишком важно для Шинки. Со вчерашнего дня – Шестого казэкаге.


End file.
